


Any time any place

by jauneclair



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon What Canon, F/M, M/M, speculative beginning of season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jauneclair/pseuds/jauneclair
Summary: Drabble. John Silver is saved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I culled from a longer fic that I've since despaired of finishing. Comments, feedback, and crit always welcome!

Before --

There is their plan to retake Nassau's fort from the British. There is the trap that they sail, unsuspecting, into.

There is Flint, quoting the Bible to him. There is Madi, not trusting Flint.

There is cannon-fire. There is death, as his men die around him.

Then there is the water, and nothing but the water, and as he goes down, he thinks Wait --

Afterwards, he coughs and heaves and blinks his eyes tightly shut against the sunlight. He's still got one foot in the land of the shades, and the brightness and sharpness of life hurt him yet.

What doesn't hurt is the pair of strong arms wrapped around him, that tighten by a fraction, by an instinct, when he tries to sit up.

It hurts when Madi leans over to kiss him something fierce, the launch rocking on the waves as she does. It hurts his heart.

It hurts when he at last glances upward and the captain offers the most tentative of smiles. Flint only releases his hold on John to reach for his discarded, dry coat and stretch it over him. The captain’s beard scratches at John’s cheek as Flint straightens. It's a hurt that is both larger and smaller than anything he's ever felt; it makes the pain in his stump withdraw, but the hurt also feels too big for his body. He's never felt a hurt like this.

They row on, making their escape. For now, safe, he rests.


End file.
